The Ultimate Time Travel Adventure
by AFYTXR
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes decide to use the time machine to bring back an invention from the future. This will however lead to disastrous consequences in the space time continuum and they will be forced to fix them. Please note this is a re-upload of my story that got deleted due to incorrect formatting.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

_**So, this story got deleted because it included script format dialogue. I have gone through the process of changing the entire story to normal dialogue and will now be re-uploading the whole story up to where I left off (Chapter 15) and then continuing on until I finish the story. I'm sorry if you were following this story and suddenly found that it had disappeared. But here it is again:**_

**This is the first chapter of a series of chapters I will be releasing based on a Calvin and Hobbes time travel adventure.**

**It has a lot of dialogue however I also added some 3****rd**** person storytelling, while the first few chapters are very dialogue dense, later on the story will turn into more of a 3****rd**** person story than just back and forth dialogue.**

**#######=Transition in time or place.**

* * *

**The Ultimate Time Travel Adventure**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

"Hobbes, it's time to go on another time travel adventure," said Calvin

"Oh no, not only is time travel the most dizzy nausea inducing thing in existence, we always end up getting almost eaten by dinosaurs, or trying to convince your future self to do homework," Hobbes replied

"Relax you big baby. This time we're going far into the future," Calvin explained

"Ugh, even worse," Hobbes said.

"It's gonna be great, you see. We'll simply go into the future, and tell my grandson to give us technology from the future. Then we bring it back here, and say it's our own invention and we become rich and happy!" Calving explained.

"How about we just eat a cookie in order to be happy," Hobbes proposed

"Once we're rich, we'll buy tons of cookies… and tuna fish," Calvin said.

Hobbes finally gave in, "Well, if it involves tuna I guess I'll join you,"

"Come on, let's go up to my room and plan the whole thing," Calvin said.

#######

"OK. So this is the Plan step by step," Calvin explained to Hobbes,

Step 1. Once Mom and Dad are asleep, we sneak down and take all the cookies from the cookie jar.

Step 2. Once we have the cookies, we come back up here and pack it up with the rest of the supplies.

Step 3. Then we put on our time travel equipment and get ready to go.

Step 4. We travel 80 years into the future, and then ask my grandson to give us an advanced piece of technology.

Step 5. We grab it and put it in the time machine.

Step 6. We come back and become rich and famous.

"Why don't I just wait for you here and make sure the coast is clear?" Hobbes proposed.

"Shut up you big sissy," replied Calvin

"Fine, so when do we get the food?" Hobbes asked.

"We have to wait till Mom and Dad are asleep; meanwhile we'll prepare everything else," Calvin responded.

#######

"All right, it's finally 01:00. Mom and Dad should definitively be asleep by now. Time to execute Step #1," Calvin whispered.

"Shall I take the map?" asked Hobbes.

"Yes," replied Calvin.

They both snuck over to the stairs, but at the top Calvin tripped over Hobbes' tail and they both slipped and fell all the way down the stairs.

#######

"Do you hear something?" asked Dad.

"Wha-?" asked Mom while yawning.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"Oh no!" said Mom.

"Let's pretend we didn't hear that and go back to sleep," whispered Dad.

#######

"You incompetent moron," Calvin screamed quietly.

"Hey, it was you who tripped on my tail," Hobbes quietly shouted back

"That's because your tail is a stupid evolutionary flaw," Calvin shouted a little louder than before.

"No, it's just that you humans are too clumsy and don't look where they're going," Hobbes countered.

"Shut up before Mom or Dad wake up," said Calvin tensely.

#######

"That's it, I'm going upstairs to check what in the world they are doing," said Dad.

"Yeah, you go ahead and I'll wait for you here," Mom muttered.

#######

Calvin and Hobbes proceeded to sneak over to the kitchen completely unaware that Dad was already on his way up to their room to check what they where doing.

"Great Mr. Einstein, how are we going to get the cookies now? They're at the top of the fridge," asked Hobbes.

"Don't worry, just lift me up and I'll grab them," replied Calvin

"What? Why don't YOU lift ME up?" asked Hobbes.

"Shhhhhhh. They'll hear you," Calvin quietly screamed.

"Fine, fine," muttered Hobbes.

Hobbes lifted Calvin up.

"Whoa, what did you eat bricks?" asked Hobbes out loud.

"Just lift me up a little higher…" said Calvin as he reached for the cookie jar.

#######

Dad entered Calvin's room.

"Calvin what on earth are you doing!" he shouted.

He looked around and realize Calvin was nowhere to be found.

"Calvin?" he asked out loud.

#######

"Almost got it…" muttered Calvin as he reached for the cookie jar with the tip of his fingers.

He accidentally tipped the cookie jar over causing it to crash onto the floor.

"YOU MORON!" Hobbes yelled.

#######

Dad was looking around the room looking for Calvin…

"Calvin, this isn't a game, you have 3 seconds to show yourse-" he was saying before he was cut off.

CRASH!

"Oh what now?" he roared as turned towards the stairs.

Mom who was still asleep assumed Dad caused the crash, "Shhh honey, you'll wake up Calvin."

#######

"QUICK! YOU GRAB THE TUNA FISH FROM THE FRIDGE AND I'll PICK UP THE COOKIES!" cried Calvin in a hurry.

Dad hurried downstairs towards the kitchen.

"He's coming!" cried Hobbes in panic.

Dad entered kitchen and looked around.

"CALVIN I-" he was getting ready to scream at Calvin.

"Calvin?" he said as he looked around the kitchen.

"Hide inside the fridge, this was your best idea?" Hobbes questioned.

"Shhh, I think he's here," whispered Calvin.

Dad examines the broken cookie jar.

"What on earth is going on?" asked Dad.

Hobbes passed gas.

"What? Oh, it was just the window, that must have blown the cookie jar off," Dad reasoned.

He closed window and went back to sleep.

"That was a close one," sighed Calvin

"I'm claustrophobic; let's get out before I go crazy," Hobbes said as he began to panic.

"Y-Yeah, i-its c-cold," Calvin said.

Calvin pushed on door but it wouldn't open.

"Oops," said Calvin.

"HELP!" cried Hobbes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of the series.**

**Feel free to review, comment, add to favorites etc. Add any suggestions you have.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapters.**

_**I'm sorry that the sudden changes between dialogue and 3**__**rd**__** person story telling are a little weird and awkward. I was just getting started with my story at this point and remember it was originally in script form dialogue. Later on I did change to actual normal storytelling, so please excuse these first few chapters.**_

**-AFYTXR**


	2. Chapter 2: Time Travel

_**I will be leaving most of the original commentaries that I originally put in my stories, they will be simply in bold, the commentaries that I'm adding now that I'm re-uploading it are going to be italicized as well as bold such as this one.**_

**Welcome to the second chapter in the Calvin and Hobbes Ultimate Time Travel Adventure Series.**

**#######=Transition in time and place.**

* * *

**The Ultimate Time Travel Adventure**

**Chapter 2: Time Travel**

"Nooooo. We're going to die cold and suffocating in a claustrophobia-inducing refrigerator thanks to you and your stupid plans," cried Hobbes.

"Oh shut up and stop being so negative. I'll have us out of here in no time," said Calvin.

"H-H-How? Brrrr," asked Hobbes.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK," Calvin shouted.

"Moron," Hobbes muttered.

"I got it!" exclaimed Calvin.

"What?" asked Hobbes.

"We'll use my teleporter gun," said Calvin.

"Your what?" asked Hobbes.

"It's still a prototype, but it's our only hope," explained Calvin

Calvin took out teleporter gun and zapped Hobbes with it. Hobbes disappeared, and then Calvin pointed the gun to himself and fired.

"Yes! We're out," exclaimed Calvin.

"Good, now let's get back to sleep," said Hobbes as he tried to warm himself up.

"What? No, we're still going on the time travel trip," said Calvin.

"Well you can go alone, because I'm not going," Hobbes decided.

"OK, so we almost got caught. Big deal, we didn't and that's what's important," said Calvin in an attempt to convince Hobbes.

"I'm still not going," Hobbes said.

"Come on, if you come I'll give you 3/4th of the food and we split the money we make from the invention 50-50," Calvin urged.

"60-40," Hobbes said.

"What? No, this is an outrage, it was my idea all along; you should thank me for my generosity," exclaimed Calvin.

"Let's just go back to your room," muttered Hobbes as he exited the kitchen.

#######

"Hmm, it's changed," said Hobbes as he eyed the time machine suspiciously.

"What?" Calvin asked.

"The time machine, it's changed," Hobbes said.

"Yes, it's now twice as big, and has got more buttons and levers. We're going to need space to bring back the invention, and the levers do all sorts of cool stuff," Calvin explained.

"Ughh, I can't believe I'm taking another ride in that thing again," said Hobbes in disgust.

"Relax; I'm sure all the modifications will make the ride much smoother. Now put the materials in the time machine, and let's put on our vortex goggles," Calvin ordered.

Calvin and Hobbes both put on their vortex goggles, climbed into the time machine and prepared for the trip.

"Well hang on, cause here we go…" said Calvin.

Calvin clicked the time warp button, and instantly they speed of to light speed and enter the vortex of time.

#######

THUMP! THUMP! CLASH! BANG! POOF!

"Oh, what is it now?" asked Dad out loud.

"I thought you had already gone to check," said Mom.

"I did, so now it's your turn," said Dad as he went back to sleep.

Mom got off the bed and slowly climbed the stairs over to Calvin's room.

"CALVIN IT'S 1:30 IN THE MORNING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted as she entered.

"CALVIN I AM GOING TO- oh my god!" she exclaimed as stepped into the room.

#######

Calvin and Hobbes found themselves travelling through the vortex at unexplainable speeds. After what seemed like hours for Hobbes, the ride stopped and they found themselves in Calvin's room.

"Ugh, this ride felt even worst than the others before," said Hobbes.

"Hmm, we're in the same place," said Calvin as he looked around.

"It doesn't work?" exclaimed Hobbes in dismay.

"Yes, we're in the same place but in a different time," explained Calvin.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the second chapter. Please review it, add it to favorites etc.**

**When I refer to the teleporter gun prototype, it is not from the real comics, it will be part of a future fan fiction I will be making.**

_**Please note that it's a really long and arduous process to have to change every single dialogue, so it may take me a while to go through the entire story, however I will try to do at lease one chapter every day. Also note that this is probably the shortest chapter in the entire story, most of the later chapters are at least 1500 words.  
**_

_**-AFYTXR**_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Relatives

_**This is the first chapter where I started to mix in dialogue and 3**__**rd**__** person storytelling. From here on the chapters will start to becoming less dialogue dense.**_

**Welcome to the third chapter of this incredible adventure! **

**Also I will now often be changing from Dialogue to 3rd person past-tense story telling. Also, I will be referring to Calvin's grandson as John (because of John Locke, and John's pet stuffed animal as Rousseau, both philosophers from the European Enlightenment just like Thomas Hobbes.)**

**#######=Transition in time or place.**

* * *

**The Ultimate Time Travel Adventure**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Relatives**

"Well, if we really are in the future, where is your grandson? I want to go back as soon as possible," said Hobbes.

"I don't know; c'mon let's go see what technology the future has," said Calvin as he got out of the time machine.

"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me exactly when we are," said Hobbes with his arms crossed.

"Fine, I'll go look around to see if there's anything that tells us the exact time," said Calvin rolling his eyes.

Calvin went to open the door and looked around, there was no one. He looked around and realized it was night just like in his house. He silently went down the stairs. If everyone was asleep, why wasn't his grandson asleep? He decided to go outside and see if his neighborhood had changed by now. He was just about to open the door, when the door opened from the outside. When Calvin saw who it was, he let out a loud gasp.

#######

"Humph, why isn't he back? Well I guess I'll just have to eat all this food by myself," said Hobbes eyeing the snacks with a grin.

Hobbes started unwrapping a tuna fish sandwich, when he heard a loud gasp come from below.

"I better go check what that moron is doing," said Hobbes out loud.

#######

"Shhhhhh!" exclaimed John.

"Who are you-" Calvin began.

"The real question is who are you and what are you doing in my house?" replied John.

"I'm your grandfather, I came here in a time machine in order for you to give me and invention of the future, that way I can take it back and become rich," explained Calvin.

"What's in it for me?" asked John.

"Well since I'm your grandfather, if I become rich then I'll make sure you inherit all my fortune!" said Calvin.

"Umm… Okay, I guess that makes sense," though John out loud.

"What is going on here?" asked Hobbes as he arrived at the scene.

"Wow! An actual tiger!" exclaimed John.

"What do you mean by actual?" asked Hobbes.

"Well everyone knows tigers went extinct years ago. I'd never actually seen a real live one," John explained.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TIGERS GO EXTINCT!" Hobbes roared.

"SHHHHHHH! My mom and dad will hear you," said John.

Rousseau entered the room.

"Mmm, that tuna fish sandwich I found upstairs was delicious," he commented.

"You ate my sandwich?" asked Hobbes incredulously.

"And who are you guys?" asked Rousseau suspiciously.

"Calvin my grandfather, and Hobbes an actual tiger, both are from the past," explained John.

"An actual tiger…" muttered Rousseau.

"And may I ask what are you?" asked Hobbes.

"I'm a genetically engineered white Siberian tiger, basically a clone created to one day repopulate the earth with tigers once more," explained Rousseau.

"Well anyways, what invention can you give me?" asked Calvin returning to the point.

"I'll only give you an invention if you help me out with something," said John.

"All right what do you want us to do?" asked Calvin.

"You have a time machine right?" John continued.

"Yes," replied Calvin.

"Come back in winter, and help me test out something I've been building," John said.

"Ugh. More time travel," groaned Hobbes.

"What? I've always wanted to travel through time," exclaimed Rousseau.

"Well why doesn't Rousseau come with me and Hobbes can stay here with John waiting until winter," Calvin said.

"Seems good to me," said John, "do you agree Hobbes?"

"Count me in in anything that doesn't involve time travel," Hobbes said as he realized he wouldn't have to time travel.

The quartet of troublemakers then went up to John's room and Calvin and Rousseau entered the time machine and prepared for the trip to come.

"Well, I'll see you in winter," said John.

"I'm so excited!" said Rousseau as he put on his vortex goggles.

"I'll see you in a few seconds," said Calvin.

"It's a good thing I'm not in there," said Hobbes.

Calvin then fired up the time machine, the warp drive whirred and then in a flash the time machine was off traveling through time and space.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the 3rd chapter of my fan fiction. Again sorry that I didn't post it as soon as you hoped, I will try to put Chapter 4 up as soon as possible.**

**If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions please review this story and tell me.**

_**If you were a follower of my story the previous time it was posted you may have noticed that I've gone into deeper explanations and changed a few parts of this chapter. I will be doing this on the next chapters as well.**_

_**-AFYTXR**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Helping Hand

**Welcome to the 4th Chapter in the Calvin and Hobbes Time Travel Adventure. Please make sure you have read the other chapters before reading this one.**

**######=Transition in time or place.**

* * *

**The Ultimate Time Travel Adventure**

**Chapter 4: A Helping Hand**

Calvin and Rousseau found themselves traveling at light speed through the vortexes of hyperspace.

"Ugh, I'm going to feel sick," moaned Rousseau.

"What? You're worst than Hobbes," said Calvin.

Eventually they slowed down and found themselves in John's room. Calvin looked out the window of the room.

"Yep, it's definitively winter now," he stated.

Why did I ever volunteer to go?" groaned Rousseau trying to shake off the nausea.

John came into the room with Hobbes.

"Oh! You're here," exclaimed John.

"Old pal! I've missed you so much!" exclaimed Hobbes as he hugged Calvin.

"Well I haven't missed you at all during the 3 seconds it took me to get here," said Calvin as he pushed Hobbes' furry paws away from him.

"You were right Hobbes. Time travel is the worst experience on Earth," Rousseau said.

"I'm right as always," Hobbes replied.

"So anyways, what's this thing we got to help you with?" asked Calvin.

"We'll have to do it at night so that we don't get caught. But during the past semester I have been using old wood supplies and some of Dad's Energi-tools to build a pirate ship that acts like a sled," explained John.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Calvin

"It's obviously not as big as a real pirate ship, but it's pretty big and I would need help to steer it through the hill," John said.

"We're in!" said Calvin excitedly.

"All right, I lend you guys a jacket and winter clothes, just stay out of sight until I tell you it's time to go," said John.

#######

"It's time," said John.

"Finally I can get out of that closet," said Calvin as he gasped for fresh air.

"Whew. You smell terrible," said Hobbes.

"Well that's because I had all your dirty fur all over me," replied Calvin.

"Shhhh. Here are your winter clothes," said John as he handed them a jacket and boots.

"Ahh, I've finally recovered from the time travel trip I took," Rousseau sighed.

"You both are such sissy's," Calvin stated.

The quartet quietly went outside into the deep cold snow.

"Perfect amounts of snow for the Pirate ship," said John.

"So in which hill did you put it?" asked Calvin as he looked around.

"The biggest slope of them all," replied John.

He handed Calvin a map.

"That is the route that we'll be taking, as you can see will be going all around the big hill, and the smaller hills around it," John explained as he pointed to the route in the map.

"I once went down that hill on a wagon," Calvin said.

"What happened?" asked Rousseau.

"Nothing, it was the first time we didn't end the ride with a horrendous crash," said Calvin

"Well hopefully it will end that way for us too," said John hopefully.

The quartet hiked up the snow-covered hill in the middle of the night until finally, exhausted, they got to the very top.

"Well where is it?" asked Calvin as he looked around.

"I had to hide it well so that no one would find it. Let's eat first and then you can have a look," explained John.

"I agree," said Hobbes eyeing the snack bag.

"OK, we have a chocolate syrup sandwich, a honey and marshmallow sandwich, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a tuna fish sandwich," said Rousseau as he opened the bag.

"I'll have tuna!" Hobbes shouted.

"I'll take the chocolate syrup," Calvin said.

"I'll take the honey and marshmallow," said John.

"I guess that leaves me with the PJ sandwich," Rousseau said as he disappointedly looked at the tuna sandwich Hobbes was eating.

They all ate their sandwiches and then proceeded to discuss what they where going to do.

"What if John's parents find out we're gone?" asked Rousseau.

"Why should they? It's the middle of the night; they should be asleep," John replied.

"Then again, so should you," Hobbes reminded him.

"SO WHEN DO WE SEE THE PIRATE SHIP!" Calvin shouted excitedly.

"Soon, soon, I just have to go over the list of who will do what and all of that stuff," said John.

"Well hurry up," said Calvin.

"Fine, Calvin will be our Navigator; he will climb up on the mast and read the map, as well as look for dangerous objects and shout directions. Hobbes will be our Engineer; he will make sure that the ship is OK and not suffering damage, Rousseau will be our Emergency Man; if anyone has trouble doing his job, Rousseau will help him, and I will be the Pilot; I will steer the ship etc," explained John

"All right, let's go see the ship now!" said Calvin excitedly.

"OK, follow me," said John as he got up.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I got the idea for the pirate ship sled on a dream I had, next chapter it will be introduced and they will ride it next chapter will also be much longer, so you may have to wait more for me to upload it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, it is currently Saturday 00:27 and I'm exhausted, I am just going to now upload this and go to sleep...**

**If you have any comments questions or suggestions feel free to Review this story and comment.**

_**Well this has been chapter 4. I will probably continue to upload a chapter every day until I catch up to where I left off.**_

_**-AFYTXR**_


	5. Chapter 5: Sled Ride

**Welcome to the next chapter in the Calvin and Hobbes Time Travel Adventure. Get ready for an amazing ride in this story; I hope you enjoy it.**

**#######=Transition in time or place.**

* * *

**The Ultimate Time Travel Adventure**

**Chapter 5: Sled Ride**

Calvin, Hobbes, and Rousseau followed John through the top of the snow-covered hill where he unveiled… The Pirate Ship. It was the size of 8 toboggans in terms of area, and it had a mast 1 meter tall on top of which sat a bucket big enough for Calvin to stand on and be the Navigator. At the back there was a steering wheel where John would be able to Pilot, at the very front there was a small chair where Hobbes would check on the ship, and Rousseau would stand grabbing onto the mast, ready to help anyone if they had trouble. It was the most amazing thing Calvin had ever seen.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" Calvin yelled.

"Yeah! I know," said John.

"I hope we don't crash," said Hobbes with a worried look in his face.

"It better be reinforced, or else I'm not riding it," said Rousseau.

"So can we ride it now?" Calvin asked eagerly.

"Sure, let's just ride it around for a while so we can each familiarize ourselves with how it works, then we'll take it to the edge and prepare for the most amazing ride of our lives," John proposed.

"I hope you've prepared your will," Hobbes muttered to Rousseau.

Each one of the members of the quartet took their position on the ship.

"OK, Hobbes, release the brake," said John.

"What?" Hobbes asked.

"I forgot to tell you, as Engineer you control the brake," John told him.

"Oh," Hobbes replied.

"We're going to die," Rousseau moaned.

Hobbes released the brake, and the pirate boat slowly lurched forward, gliding along the snow with its twin razor blades slicing smoothly through it.

"This is awesome!" Calvin exclaimed.

"Let's practice steering and then braking," John decided.

John steered the ship, and it responded by moving right or left according to the steering wheel.

"We're getting close to the edge," cautioned Calvin.

"Right, Hobbes why don't you start braking and stop us at the very edge so that we can give our last words before riding to our death," John commanded.

"Umm, OK," Hobbes replied.

Hobbes slowly pulled on the brake, and the ship started slowing until Hobbes pulled on the brake completely and the ship came to a stop precisely on the edge. Below lay a path covered in snow snaking it's way down all the way to the bottom far, far below.

"OK, now prepare yourselves to-" John began to say before he was cut off.

Hobbes let go of the brake and the ship lurched forward into the edge.

"Ooops," Hobbes managed to say.

"YOU MORON!" screamed John.

The ship started its descent rapidly picking up speed, gliding along the snow with almost no friction at all. It went faster and faster splattering snow to the sides.

"STEER LEFT! STEER LEFT!" shouted Calvin.

"I'M ON IT," John replied, "HOBBES REMEMBER TO BRAKE A LITTLE IN EACH TURN!"

John turned the steering wheel and Hobbes braked a little. The ship smoothly sailed left and continued down the path without a problem.

"WE'RE ENTERING THE FOREST, SO CAREFUL WITH THE STEERING," Calvin advised.

The ship entered the forest and trees flashed by it at incredible speeds.

"THERE'S A RIGHT U-TURN COMING UP, START BRAKING!" Calvin shouted.

Hobbes pulled on the brake with all his might.

"HARDER," Calvin ordered.

Hobbes kept on pulling, and suddenly the rope for triggering the brake snapped.

"WE LOST THE BRAKES!" shouted Hobbes.

Rousseau hurried to try to help him but quickly realized that there was nothing he could do.

"IT'S COMPLETELY BROKEN!" shouted Rousseau.

"EVERYONE LEAN TO THE RIGHT WHILE I STEER SO THE SHIP DOESN'T TIP OVER!" John ordered.

They all did so and the ship went around the corner almost crashing into the trees and picking up tremendous amounts of speed.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" asked Hobbes.

Hobbes was barely audible by now over the strong sound of the roaring wind going by them. Calvin was examining the map trying to find a possible solution.

"STEER TO THE LAKE! HOPEFULLY IT WILL HAVE FROZEN ENOUGH TO HOLD US, AND SINCE IT'S FLAT WE'LL SLOW DOWN," Calvin ordered.

"WHERE'S THE LAKE?" asked John.

"Keep going forward straight down, and then we'll arrive to a right turn, take it and it'll take us straight down to-" Calvin was saying this before the map was blown out of his hands.

"We're going to die," Hobbes muttered, but no one heard him.

"I wish it were I who ate the tuna fish sandwich, not you," Rousseau informed him.

The ship was now way over the highway speed limit; it sped down the path splashing wet snow all around. Everything was a blur now to the people in the ship, and the ship was a blur to anyone in the forest. John eventually saw the intersection up ahead and turned right, hard. The ship tittered dangerously almost as if it were going to tip over.

"LEAN!" John ordered.

Amazingly they managed to keep the ship from tilting over.

"IT'S ALL STRAIGHT FROM NOW ON," Calvin said, but his eyes were tearing up because of the immense speeds.

"Maybe we will make it out alive after all," Hobbes said hopefully.

"OH NO, THERE'S A ROCK UP AHEAD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PATH!" Calvin realized.

"WHAT?" John shouted in dismay.

"OH S-," Hobbes cursed.

The ship hit the rock and was launched high into the air. It kept flying forward, and then it started coming down directly over the lake.

"WE'RE GOING TO FALL INTO THE LAKE," Rousseau screamed.

"NOOOO!" everyone shouted.

The ship hit the icy surface of the lake with a tremendous force, and the surface instantly crumpled. The ship then sunk into the water with all the force from the fall, but since it was made of wood, it then bounced back up and began to float on the water. The quartet was saved but drenched in the cold water.

"YOU MORONS, YOU HAD TO COME UP WITH THIS IDEA," Hobbes shouted at Calvin and John.

"HEY IT WAS YOU WHO DIDN'T BRAKE CORRECTLY AND THEN BROKE THE BRAKE," Calvin shouted at Hobbes.

"THAT'S BECAUSE JOHN BUILT IT INCORRECTLY," Rousseau shouted.

"NO I DIDN'T YOU JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO USE SUCH ADVANCED TECHNOLOGY FOR YOUR RIDICULOUSLY SMALL BRAIN," John shouted back.

Police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Do you think what we just did was illegal?" Rousseau asked.

"I don't know, but we did probably wake up the entire neighborhood with out screams and terrorize a forest. Plus Mom and Dad will be furious that we broke out of the house," John said.

"We're doomed," Calvin said.

"Well they can't arrest us, we're tigers," Rousseau said.

"What do we do?" asked John.

"We can time travel out of here!" Calvin proposed.

"But your time machine is back in my house," John said.

"Maybe we can use my teleporter gun to get there," Calvin said.

"You have a teleporter gun?" John asked.

"Yes but it's only a prototype, I don't know if it will work on long distance," Calvin explained.

The sirens could now be heard wailing louder than ever and definitively getting closer.

"It's our only hope, if the police don't kill us, our parents will," John said.

"Fine I'll do it," said Calvin.

Calvin checked his pocket.

"Oops. It's not here," said Calvin.

"WHAT?" asked John in dismay.

"It must have fallen off somewhere in the hill," Calvin supposed.

"But where?" Hobbes asked.

"How should I know?" Calvin asked.

"Think, do you have any other inventions that we could use to get out of this mess?" John asked him.

"No, well not here at least," Calvin replied.

"Then we'll use my secret emergency invention," John decided.

"What?" Calvin asked.

"I knew that we could end up having an accident in the pirate ship, so I hid a secret invention in it," John explained.

"Why didn't you say so before?" asked Hobbes.

"It's only for emergencies," explained John.

"Oh, so this didn't qualify as an emergency until now?" Hobbes asked.

"Where is the invention?" asked Rousseau impatiently.

John walked over to the center of the pirate ship, and opened a secret trap door.

"Right here," he said.

"I feel offended, you didn't even tell me," said Rousseau.

"You were away for a semester," John replied, "now everyone get inside."

They all got inside, the room was the shape of the boat and it was very small.

"Where is it?" asked Calvin as he looked around.

"The whole room is the invention," John explained.

"And what does it do?" Hobbes asked.

"I call it the Universator. It will transport us into a parallel universe," John explained.

"And how exactly will that help us?" Rousseau asked.

"I get it," Calvin said, "in that parallel universe we will not have gone on the boat ride, so it will be easier to get back inside your house, then we can use another Universator to go back to our own universe but already in that house."

"Exactly," John said, "now get ready…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this latest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for all the Caps Lock when they're talking but it was needed. And don't worry; soon they'll go back to using the time machine instead of the Universator.**

_**-AFYTXR**_


	6. Chapter 6: Other Selves

**Welcome to Chapter 6 of the Calvin and Hobbes Time Travel Adventure. I hope you enjoy it. Make sure you have read the rest of the Chapters before reading this one. Sorry I took so much time to upload it.**

**WARNING: This chapter is really weird and mind bending, you'll see why soon enough.**

**#######=Transition in time or place.**

* * *

**The Ultimate Time Travel Adventure**

**Chapter 6: Other Selves**

Hobbes found himself floating in the middle of hyperspace along with his 'friends'. He felt the tuna fish sandwich coming right back up his throat as he floated along unable to stop himself since friction did not exist in hyperspace. He realized that this trip was taking much more than a normal time travel trip, and he hoped it would soon end.

#######

"It worked! We're in parallel universe," Calvin exclaimed when he realized the trip was over.

As they looked around they realized they were standing on the frozen lake, except in this universe the pirate sled hadn't crashed through it.

"Yes, I'm a genius my invention saved us," said John.

"That was even worse than time travel, I'm never travelling through universes again," said Hobbes as he clutched his head trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"Me neither, I feel like I'm going to explode," Rousseau said.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Calvin.

"We walk over to my room in this universe, and then transport ourselves back to the original universe. That way we'll end up in my room," John explained.

"WAIT," Hobbes said, "you transported us all the way to another universe, just to walk to your room, and transport ourselves back? Couldn't you just have made a teleporter or something simpler?"

"We didn't have time, besides I wanted to try it out," John replied.

"Well lets get going, the faster we leave, the happier I'll be," Rousseau said.

#######

"We're here, now let's sneak up to my room and talk to my other self to get help," John whispered when they reached the house.

They all quietly sneaked up the stairs and entered the room.

"Sup," said John.

"AUGH! Who are you?" the John from that universe (John 2) replied.

"I'm you from another universe," John explained.

"So my invention works? I'm a genius!" John 2 exclaimed.

"More inventions?" Rousseau 2 asked, "ugh."

"This is getting weirder every second," Hobbes said.

"You're telling me, there's another me right in front of me," Rousseau replied.

"Looking handsome," said Rousseau 2 as he saw Rousseau.

"Well enough chitchat, give us the Universator of this universe so that we can go back," Calvin ordered.

"Well actually I hid it on the top of a hill in a secret Pirate Boat I'm making," John 2 explained.

"WHAT? So we have to go all the way over there to get it?" Calvin asked outraged.

"Oh no, I'm not climbing that stupid hill again," Hobbes said as he crossed his arms.

Just when things seemed like they couldn't get any worse, a second set if Calvin and Hobbes appeared in the middle of the room in a time machine.

"What the-" Calvin 2 began to say.

"Ugh, now I'm really going to vomit," moaned Hobbes 2.

"I demand to know what is going on here immediately!" Calvin 2 demanded.

"Now this is really messing with my mind, who is who?" asked Hobbes as he clutched his head because his brain was in danger of exploding.

"Alright, this is going to be the first and last time I explain this, so listen up," John said, "Calvin and Hobbes visited me in my Universe and then we all rode the Pirate Ship, we got in trouble and crashed it so we used the Universator to get to this Universe. Now that we got here the other Calvin and Hobbes have got here too."

"Who's idea was this anyway?" Rousseau asked.

"This is a complete disaster," moaned Hobbes.

"So are we gonna go get the Universeator or not?" asked Calvin.

"Actually we just came here for an invention from the future," Calvin 2 mentioned.

"Welcome to the club," Calvin told him.

"I guess we have no other choice but to climb up the hill and use the Universator," John said.

"But then we simply end up at the top of the hill in our universe and still get caught," Calvin told him.

"Oh, right," Calvin said.

"I'm not following your train of thought," Hobbes said.

"We'll just go get it and bring it back to you," John 2 proposed to John and Calvin.

"You would really do that?" John asked.

"Well of course we'll be expecting a payment of some sort," Rousseau 2 quickly put in.

"Don't worry; we'll pay you right when you get back," Calvin said.

"Well Hobbes and me are out of here," said Calvin 2.

"If you help us get the Universator we'll give you a gadget from the future," John 2 told him.

"Fine we'll help," Calvin 2 decided.

#######

Calvin and John went to the kitchen after the others left to prepare sandwiches as payment. Hopefully the other chumps wouldn't realize that the sandwiches were already from their universe until it was too late.

#######

Once the others got back with the Universator, Calvin and John payed the others claiming they where sandwiches from another universe.

"All the original Calvin, Hobbes, and Rousseau's come over here," John ordered.

Each one went to his respected spot.

"See ya later," said John 2.

"Hopefully not," said Rousseau.

"I hate inventions," said Hobbes 2.

#######

"Yes! We're back," exclaimed Calvin.

"Thank god, I thought that nightmare would never end," said Hobbes.

"Well this has been a really weird night," John said.

"Umm, what about the future gadget you were going to give us?" Calvin asked.

"Oh, let me look for something," John said.

John searched through his room and eventually found something.

"Here, you can take this," he said handing a device to Calvin.

"What does it do?" Calvin asked.

"You'll see when you get there," John laughed.

"JOHN, COME DOWN HERE THIS SECOND AND EXPLAIN TO THE OFFICER WHY YOU WOKE UP HALF THE CITY AND CRASHED A PIRATE SLED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LAKE!" John's dad ordered.

"Uh oh, you better help me sort things out with my dad, after all, he is your son," John said to Calvin.

"That's your problem, we're out," Calvin said.

With that said Calvin and Hobbes hurried into the time machine and blasted off through time and space.

#######

Calvin looked around his room.

"We're back precisely at the time we left," Calvin said.

Suddenly his mom burst through the door.

"CALVIN I AM GOING TO- oh my god!" she shouted.

"I can explain," Calvin began.

"YOU'RE COVERED IN SNOW AND MUD HEAD TO TOE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" his mom demanded.

"It's okay mom, we time travelled to the future and asked my grandson for an invention from the future, but then he forced us to ride a sled and we crashed because Hobbes is an idiot, so we travelled to another Universe but it was a disaster because another version of everyone also existed in there, eventually we came back to our own Universe, got the invention and time travelled back here the split second we left," Calvin explained.

Calvin's Mom simply picked him up and started dragging him towards the bathtub.

"No mom, let me show you the invention, you'll believe me then," Calvin urged.

"Calvin I've had enough of your nonsense-" his mom began.

She was cut off by Calvin biting here leg.

"CALVIN!" she exclaimed.

Calvin ran off to his room.

"NOOOO! WHERE IS THE INVENTION?" Calvin exclaimed when he reached the room.

#######

Meanwhile Dad who had been sleeping all this time had finally grown mad of all the noise upstairs.

"What the heck is going on up there?" he demanded to nobody in particular.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this last Chapter of Calvin and Hobbes. I'm very sorry that I didn't upload it sooner; I was very busy doing some other stuff.**

**By the way, this story is far from over. I've got more excitement coming your way.**

_**This was one of the weirdest chapters in my story. The next chapters will make more sense. Hopefully.**_

_**-AFYTXR**_


	7. Chapter 7: Future Revenge

**Welcome to Chapter 7 of the Calvin and Hobbes Time Travel Adventure. I hope you enjoy it. Make sure you have read all the other Chapters before reading this one. This Chapter picks up right where the last one left off, so if you have no idea what is going on, read the last part of Chapter 6 to refresh your memory.**

**#######=Transition in time or place.**

* * *

**Calvin and Hobbes Ultimate Time Travel Adventure**

**Chapter 7: Future Revenge**

"Quick Hobbes, get into the time machine, I must have left the invention in the future by accident," Calvin said.

"CALVIN YOU'RE GOING TO BE GROUNDED THE REST OF YOUR LIFE," his mom yelled as she ran after Calvin.

"I'm not going into that infernal machine ever again," Hobbes roared.

"Hobbes stop being such an idiot and just get on!" Calvin ordered.

"I refuse, all that machine has ever done is ruined a perfectly good day," Hobbes said.

"FINE, DON'T COME. BUT WHEN I'M RICH, DON'T COME BEGGING ME FOR MONEY AND TIGER BABES," Calvin shouted.

"Tiger babes? Well I may go along one more time…" Hobbes replied.

In a flash they both took off traveling through time at vast speeds before Calvin's mom could stop them.

#######

"We're here in the future again," Calvin said as he looked around.

"Where are John and Rousseau?" Hobbes asked.

"They must be downstairs getting punished," Calvin said.

"Man are you going to get punished by your mom," Hobbes said.

"Hopefully when I'm rich she'll understand her error and make it up to me," Calvin replied.

A quick look showed that Calvin had indeed left the invention lying in the floor. He grabbed it and stepped back in the time machine.

"Shouldn't we take something else just in?" Hobbes asked.

"Nah, it's the future. I'm sure everything works now," Calvin replied.

In a flash they were gone. The room was still again, the only sound that could be heard was the shouting downstairs.

#######

"Calvin I said I've had enough of this," said his mom when she found him standing in a box labeled time machine.

"Look mom it's the invention," Calvin began to explain.

"Calvin-" his mom began to say.

"I just went to the future to get it but you didn't even notice because I came back the split-second I left," Calvin explained.

"Calvin, get in the bathtub this second and tomorrow we'll discuss your behavior," his mom said, "it's way too late right now."

"Look, I'll show you what it does," Calvin said, completely ignoring his mom.

Calvin clicked a button in the machine and out of the machine came a burst of tons and tons of snow all directed at his mom.

"CALVIN, YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN," his mom yelled.

"What it was a trick?" Calvin asked surprised, "that stupid John is going to pay."

Just then Dad entered the room.

"What on Earth is going on here? Whoa-" he said as he entered.

"CALVIN WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET AHOLD OF A SNOWBLOWER?" Mom asked.

"It's from the future mom, my-" Calvin began to explain.

"Calvin that's it. Go take a bath and go to bed. Tomorrow you're going to get severely punished," Dad ordered.

#######

Calvin did as he was told and then went to bed.

"Stupid John," he muttered.

"This is why I tell you that time travel is good for nothing, but you never listen. Besides if you had brought back another invention you wouldn't have had this problem," Hobbes said.

#######

The next day Calvin's punishment was revealed.

"What do you mean no TV for a month?" asked Calvin in dismay.

"Not just that, you can only go outside to play on weekends, the rest of the weekdays during the month you're going to stay in your room studying. So since today is a Saturday, out you go," Dad stated.

#######

"Great, what do we do now?" Calvin asked, "I'm bored."

"We could go play on the creek," Hobbes suggested.

"I want to watch cartoons," Calvin muttered.

"We could play Calvinball," Hobbes suggested.

"Dad took away all my toys," Calvin replied.

"Well we could sit by the tree in creek and do nothing," Hobbes said.

"Fine," Calvin replied.

They had just sat down under the cool shade of the tree when a water balloon exploded onto Calvin's head.

"That's for not sticking up for me!" John shouted.

"Stick up for you? It was your idea to ride that stupid Pirate Ship, and how did you get here?" Calvin asked.

"First of all you went along with my idea, and second of all, I obviously have a time machine you moron," John explained.

"Your stupid invention didn't work you 3-eyed booger brain, it got me in trouble with my mom," Calvin said accusingly.

"That's cause you don't have the brain capacity to operate it," John replied.

Calvin lounged himself at John and they both fell onto the time machine. Rousseau got out just as they accidentally clicked a button and the time machine vanished.

"Oops, looks like they're in trouble again," Hobbes muttered.

#######

Calvin looked around at his surroundings, this place seemed familiar but he didn't know why.

"You idiot, where are we?" Calvin demanded to know.

"How should I know? You clicked the button," John replied.

"Me? You're a liar," Calvin said.

"Shut up, let's just go back before something bad happens," John said.

As soon as he finished saying that, a dinosaur burst through the trees.

"No wonder this place seemed familiar, I've been here before!" Calvin yelped.

"AUGH!" John yelled when he saw the dinosaur.

Before either of them could do anything the dinosaur stepped on the time machine. Both of them however managed to scamper away and hid from the dinosaur.

"NOOO! The time machine is completely destroyed," Calvin moaned.

"So how are we gonna get back now?" John asked.

"This is your entire fault, if you hadn't come back wanting revenge this wouldn't have happened," Calvin accused.

"You would have come to me looking for revenge too you nincompoop," John replied, "by the way I still can't believe you actually took it not knowing it was a snowblower."

#######

"Hmm, they haven't come back, do you think they're in trouble?" Hobbes asked.

"Knowing them, they most probably are," Rousseau replied.

"I knew nothing good could ever come from time traveling," Hobbes said.

"I'm with you buddy," Rousseau replied.

#######

The dinosaur had now gone and Calvin and John stood staring at the broken wreckage that used to be the time machine.

"Maybe we can fix it," Calvin suggested.

"Fix it? Are you crazy? It's completely smashed into the ground," John replied.

"I want my mommy," Calvin cried.

#######

"They must definitively be in trouble if they haven't come back now," Hobbes said.

"Oh no, it means I'm stuck in your time forever," Rousseau cried.

"What am I going to tell his parents?" Hobbes asked out loud, "wait a second; Calvin has a time machine too."

#######

"Do you think we can maybe build another one?" John asked.

"I don't think we're likely to find a cardboard box here, or markers," Calvin replied.

"If there was only a way we could communicate with them," John said as he looked around.

"I GOT IT! It's like dinosaurs," Calvin yelled out.

"What?" John asked.

"Paleontologists have found many fossilized remains. Maybe we can ensure something will be fossilized and then Hobbes and Rousseau can find it," Calvin explained.

"That's genius!" John exclaimed.

#######

"Okay so we got the time machine, now what?" Hobbes asked.

"If only these came with instructions…" Rousseau sighed.

* * *

**I hope you liked this Chapter of The Calvin and Hobbes Ultimate Time Travel Adventure. If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions you can put them in the reviews.**

_**-AFYTXR**_


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue Mission

**Welcome to the eight chapter of my story, I hope you enjoy it. Remember that most of my chapters start off where the last one ended, so if you have no idea what is going on, simply go back and read the last part of the last chapter. The characters with a 2 after their name are characters from another time period or place. (I know it's confusing but hopefully you'll understand it when you're reading it.)**

**#######=Transition in time or place or point of view.**

* * *

**The Ultimate Time Travel Adventure**

**Chapter 8: Rescue Mission**

"We need to find a way to send a message to Hobbes and Rousseau," John said.

"I know just how, Hobbes and I have already come to this time, we took pictures and I have one in my pocket. We can bury it and hope Hobbes and Rousseau can find it later on in their time period," Calvin said.

"That's a good idea, but how would they know where to dig?" John asked.

"Probably just where we left," Calvin supposed.

They both started digging a hole in the ground right where they first popped up in this time period.

#######

"So assuming we find a way to operate this horrendous machine, how do we even know what time to go to?" Hobbes asked.

"I have no idea," Rousseau replied.

"Wait, what if they leave us a message for us to find telling us when they are?" Hobbes asked.

"Right! But where would they bury it?" Rousseau asked, "and what if they went into the future?"

"Well the only thing we can do is hope they went into the past and just dig right where they left off," Hobbes replied.

"Good, let's start digging," said Rousseau.

#######

"There, the picture is buried and a message telling them to scan it in the time machine is written on the back, when they scan it, the time machine should bring them here," Calvin said.

"Should?" John asked.

"Well I've never actually tried that feature before," Calvin explained.

Suddenly they both heard a flash and bang on the other side of some bushes.

"I wonder what that was," John said.

#######

"Look! I think I found something," Rousseau said excitedly.

Hobbes took out the picture from the hole Rousseau was digging.

"It's a picture from the time we went on a photographic tour with dinosaurs," said Hobbes as he examined the photo.

"Look, there's a message on the back," Rousseau pointed out.

"_Hello Hobbes and Rousseau please scan this in the time machine and it will take you to our time period for you to rescue us because our time machine is broken."_

"I knew something had gone wrong, as I always say: Nothing good can ever come from time traveling," Hobbes said.

"I fully agree with you," Rousseau said.

#######

Calvin and John silently crept into the bushes and peered through the leaves to see what was going on the other side.

"That you and Hobbes!" John exclaimed.

"Of course! We came back at a time period just before the time that I came to take pictures of dinosaurs," Calvin explained.

"Maybe they can give us a ride," John suggested.

"I don't know, something could go wrong with the space-time continuum," Calvin replied.

#######

"Okay, lets scan this and get it over with once and for all," Hobbes said.

"Give me the picture and I'll scan it," Rousseau told him.

Hobbes gave Rousseau the picture and Rousseau scanted it. The time machine fired up and they were sent speeding through time and space. Eventually it all stopped.

"Hmm this doesn't look like the era of dinosaurs," Hobbes said as he looked around.

"You're right; it looks more like colonial times," Rousseau said.

A beeping sound was heard from the time machine followed by:

"_Out of energy, cannot travel to determined destination."_

"I'M GOING TO RIP THAT MACHINE APART," Hobbes roared enraged.

"No, then we'll be stuck here; all we need is some fuel," Rousseau said.

"But what type of fuel does it use?" Hobbes asked.

"_This machine is only compatible with 2 types of fuel: Thermonuclear highly radioactive atomic fusion that can only be done by an atomic collider and this type of fuel would only have enough energy for 1 trip, an extremely rare molecule known as Dihydrogen Monoxide which is only found in liquid form in a select few planets in the universe. This second fuel type is also called water and a liter would give enough energy for 10 trips."_

"Gee, I wonder which I will choose," Hobbes said sarcastically.

"If only we were in my time, then we'd find the thermonuclear highly radioactive atomic fusion fuel in any corner store," Rousseau said.

"Look around for water; I want to leave here as soon as possible," Hobbes ordered.

#######

"Okay, we have 2 liter of water now; I'd say that's enough," said Rousseau.

"Okay let's feed the water into the machine and blast away from here," Hobbes said.

Hobbes poured all the water into a valve in the machine and fired it up again.

The machine ignited and blasted through time once again. Eventually it slowed down and they found themselves in the era of dinosaurs.

#######

"Why haven't they arrived? They should already be here," said Calvin as he looked from his hiding place under the bush.

"Maybe they're just having trouble firing up the time machine," John supposed.

"If they broke it I'm going to be furious," Calvin said.

#######

"Look, there's Calvin taking pictures. But I don't see John around," said Hobbes.

Hobbes and Rousseau walked towards Calvin.

"Hey Calvin, where's John?" Rousseau asked.

"What the-" Calvin said when he saw them.

"Why is there another me and a tiger beside him?" Hobbes 2 asked.

"Yes, what in the world is going on now?" Hobbes asked in confusion.

#######

"Uh oh, isn't that Hobbes walking towards you and Hobbes?" John asked.

"What?" Calvin asked in dismay.

"Look, there's Hobbes and Rousseau walking towards the you who is taking pictures and the other Hobbes," John explained.

"THEY MUST HAVE CONFUSED THEM FOR US! STOP THEM," Calvin yelled out.

#######

"What on earth is going on?" Rousseau asked.

Suddenly they all saw another Calvin and a John hurrying towards them.

"This is getting weirder every second," Hobbes 2 said.

"Hobbes and Rousseau you morons, you got the wrong us. They are the us from when we visited the dinosaurs to take pictures," Calvin explained.

"Oh. Oops," said Hobbes.

"Once again time travel makes a mess," Rousseau sighed.

"Wait a second, when we came to take pictures we had to leave because an allosaurus attacked us," Calvin suddenly realized.

As soon as Calvin had finished saying that, an allosaurus burst through the trees.

"AUGH!" they all yelled.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and managed to understand this chapter of my story. I know it's confusing but hopefully you'll get it. Anyways, if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions on how they can get out of this mess, just put them in the reviews.**

_**-AFYTXR**_


	9. Chapter 9: 42 Unicorns

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!_  
**

**Welcome to the ninth chapter of The Ultimate Time Travel Adventure. From now on dialogue will be in the same style it has been, but I may be adding more 3rd person narrations. I know the title is weird, you'll understand it at the end.**

**#######=Transition in time or place or point of view.**

* * *

**The Ultimate Time Travel Adventure**

**Chapter 9: 42 Unicorns**

"Quick, get in the time machine before he sees us," said Calvin as he saw the dinosaur.

"But it's not the modified version, we won't all fit," John pointed out.

"I don't care, I'm outta here," Calvin said.

After having said that Calvin launched himself headfirst into the time machine, he was quickly followed by Hobbes, John and Rousseau. Only Calvin2 and Hobbes2 were left outside.

"Hey that's not fair, that's my time machine," Calvin 2 shouted.

"Too bad chump," Calvin replied.

After having said that, Calvin fired up the time machine and was off traveling at incredible speeds.

"NOOOO!" Calvin 2 cried out.

But it was too late; the allosaurus took a big bite, and left nothing but a bloody slush on the ground.

#######

"I think we must be home now," said Calvin when the ride was over.

"Umm, you better take a look around; I don't think we're home," Hobbes said.

As they took a look around, they realized he was right. The time machine had landed in a sand dune of black sand, there was nothing else but black sand around as far as the eye could see. As they looked up they saw the sky was red, a light type of red, but red.

"I don't understand, I made sure we came to the right time, and we didn't travel through space, so we should be in the right time and place," Calvin said.

"_Error, disruption in time-space, unable to travel to predetermined time coordinates."_

"The time machine can talk?" asked Hobbes.

"I programmed it to talk to explain emergency situations to us," Calvin replied.

"So where are we exactly?" asked John.

"_Since disruption in time-space affected the arrival coordinates, the only safe place in all of time to go was to TS0."_

"What's TS0 and can any tuna be found around here?" Hobbes asked the machine.

"_TSO refers to time-space 0-0-0-0, the origin of all, and the center of all. It is the beginning of all, and no, tuna cannot be found here you fool."_

"I bet you programmed it to call me fool," Hobbes growled at Calvin.

"Center of all?" Rousseau asked as he scratched his head.

"The 0-0-0-0 refers to the coordinates of the area, the first number is X position, the second is Y position, the third is Z position, and the fourth is W position," Calvin explained.

"XYWZ?" asked Hobbes.

"The 4 possible axis or dimensions of a graph, it determines the exact position in space and time of an object," Calvin explained.

"I get it; each number is the value of certain axis in an imaginary grid of the universe," John said.

"Precisely," Calvin said.

"So this is the beginning of the universe? Black sand as far as the eye can see," said Hobbes.

"Not exactly, it's the time when time and space was actually created. We only see it like this because the truth is far too complex for us to see and understand," Calvin explained.

"So how exactly did we end up here again?" Hobbes asked.

"_A disruption caused in space-time. My sensors show that it was caused when the Calvin from the past (the one taking photos) was left to die. Since he is dead there is no way the present Calvin could have even embarked on his journey to the future. It has created a paradox."_

"So how do we make everything normal once again?" John asked it.

"_Calculating…"_

"_Calculating…"_

"_Calculating…"_

"_No answer found."_

"NO ANSWER FOUND! WE'RE GOING TO DIE HERE ALONE WITHOUT TUNA. I KNEW TIME TRAVEL WAS NO GOOD. I KNEW IT!" Hobbes cried out.

"_Would you like me to recalculate using advanced 3-D rotoscopic frame analyzers?"_

"What in the world?" Rousseau asked.

"It can take a 3-D picture of the whole universe, and analyze it. It does this every second of all time until it can determine the answer," Calvin explained.

"Yes, do it," Rousseau ordered.

"_Initiating Accelerators…"_

"_Analyzing…"_

"_Analyzing…"_

"_Analyzing…"_

"_Calculating Result…"_

"_Calculating Result…"_

"_Answer found."_

"_The answer is 42."_

"42? How does that even help us you stupid machine?" Hobbes asked outraged.

"_Please rephrase you question"_

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH," Hobbes roared.

"_Unicorns"_

After the time machine said that, Hobbes began smashing the time machine and roaring in a rage.

"Shut up, I think I know how to get us out of here," Calvin said.

"How?" John asked.

"We reverse our relative time by 42 unicorns," Calvin stated.

"Umm in tiger language please?" Rousseau asked.

"We reverse our relative time aka time as we see it not as it really is, by 42 unicorns, which as you may or may not know, relative time is measured in unicorns," Calvin explained.

"How do you even know all this?" John asked.

"Well a master genius like me just knows these facts," Calvin replied.

After having said that Calvin clicked a few dials on the time machine and a secret dial popped up, Calvin set it back 42 unicorns.

"_The set value returned is an imaginary number that cannot be displayed. Would you still like to continue the operation, or cancel the command?"_

"Continue," Calvin ordered.

With that, the hyper drive whirred up and then they were sent traveling through time.

#######

Calvin found himself staring at a roaring allosaurus. Around him were his friends screaming in sheer terror. He felt a weird sensation, like he'd already been in that situation before. He felt like he'd been in that position twice before, he just couldn't remember when. He was about to push Calvin 2 out of the way and escape in his time machine when he remembered what had happened. He remembered reversing their relative time.

They still had to escape the allosaurus, but how? How could they all escape the angry roaring allosaurus without causing another time disruption?

* * *

**Thank you for reading Chapter 9, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it had a lot of weird terms. I know this chapter was a little boring and weird, hopefully you'll find next chapter better.**

**_I hope you have a fantastic Christmas._  
**

_**-AFYTXR**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Far Future

**Welcome to the tenth chapter of the story. I hope you like it. As always, this chapter takes off precisely where the last one ended.**

**#######=Transition in time or place or point of view.**

* * *

**The Ultimate Time Travel Adventure**

**Chapter 10: The Far Future**

Calvin stared in horror at the roaring allosaurus as he tried to formulate a plan. He had to make sure that they all survived, but how? Then it occurred to him. The original Calvin and Hobbes (who were on a photographic tour) could return in their own time machine, the rest could go back in the modified time machine that Hobbes and Rousseau had brought. If they split up, then the dinosaur might get confused.

"The original Calvin and Hobbes, run to your time machine!" he yelled.

They both ran towards their time machine.

"The rest follow Hobbes and Rousseau to the other time machine," he ordered.

Calvin heard the other him flash out in his time machine while running.

#######

John ran as fast as he ever had. He felt the hot breath of the dinosaur charging behind them. He knew they wouldn't make it to the time machine in time unless they did something. He felt something bumping around in his pocket. He took it out it was a gun! He didn't remember what it did, but it didn't matter. He turned around and fired at the allosaurus. Instantly it vanished leaving no trace behind.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Calvin, "you have a death ray gun?

"No, now that I think about it, this is my time transporter gun," John explained.

"What? You had a time transporter gun all along and you didn't bring it out until now?" Calvin asked.

"I hadn't tested it yet. I didn't know if it worked," John explained.

"Ugh, more time travel technology," said Hobbes in disgust.

"So you just sent a dinosaur hurling through time?" Calvin asked in dismay.

"Oops, I didn't actually think of that," said John.

"SO HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND IT? A DINOSAUR CAN'T JUST APPEAR SOMEWHERE IN TIME ALL OF A SUDDEN!" Calvin shouted.

"Don't worry; let me check the time dial," said John reassuringly.

John's face turned green when he saw the year the dial was set to.

"What does it say?" asked Calvin.

"It says year 3245," replied John.

"YOU SENT A DINOSAUR TO THE YEAR 3245?" Calvin shouted in dismay.

"Well apparently," said John.

"Ugh, one problem after another. When will this ever end?" asked Hobbes.

"Well we better go find it in the future. It'd definitively be a disaster if a dinosaur were found roaming around that far in the future," said Calvin.

"You never know, maybe by that time they have figured out how to genetically engineer dinosaurs," John supposed.

"But still, dinosaurs don't just pop up anywhere," Calvin replied.

By now they had finally reached the time machine. They all climbed aboard.

"Well, 3245 here we go," said John.

"What? More time travel again?" asked Rousseau.

"We have to find that dinosaur and bring him back to his normal time," Calvin explained.

With that said Calvin fired up the time machine and they blasted through time far into the future.

#######

When the trip stopped, they looked around and marveled at the advances of the future.

"I hope there are still public restrooms, because I have to go pee," said Hobbes.

"Shh, look at everything that has changed," said Calvin, as he looked around marveled.

Everything had indeed changed. Transport vehicles flew far above them in the Skyway. Looking towards the center of the city, they saw huge skyscrapers. Everything seemed to be above now. Just in front of them gleamed a huge glass structure. Inside they could see many levels of grass and trees separated by floors of glass.

"It's a park, or rather a multi-leveled park!" Calvin exclaimed.

It was true, swings and playground could be seen in each level, and children ran around in each level and would occasionally climb up the glass stairs on the side to switch levels.

"Whoa! They have a lake at the top floor; it looks awesome from below," John said.

"I'd like to get home as soon as possible, so if we could start looking for the dinosaur that would be great," he said.

"I think I found it," said Rousseau as he pointed with his finger.

At the bottom level of the park people were running all around in panic. At the very center of all the commotion the dinosaur could be seen roaring in confusion. Suddenly police sirens were heard, and a flying vehicle with flashing lights could be seen rapidly approaching the landing area.

"We better zap it back before the police get there," Calvin said.

They all ran out of the time machine and entered the park. It was very lovely and peaceful, grass filled the floor and a fresh breeze blew into their faces. Everything was very peaceful, that is except for the roaring dinosaur at the center of the scene ripping out a tree.

They all ran forward and when they were close enough, John took out the gun and fired.

"Go back to where you belong you monstrous death machine!" he exclaimed while the blast was traveling through the air.

The blast from the gun hit the dinosaur but nothing happened. The dinosaur simply looked at them with a confused face, and then began to attack them.

"Oh no! It must be out of batteries!" John cried.

"Or maybe you still have the dial set to 3245," Calvin said.

"Oh, oops," said John as he looked down at the dial.

John adjusted the dial while Hobbes and Rousseau desperately tried to get the dinosaurs attention.

"Over hear you reptilian scum!" Hobbes shouted.

The dinosaur spun around and charged straight at Hobbes.

"No I didn't mean it that way! I meant it as a compliment," Hobbes shouted as he ran.

Just then John finally finished adjusting the dial, he aimed and fired. The blast hit the dinosaur and he disappeared.

"What just happened?" asked the Police Chief as he arrived at the scene.

They spun around and saw a squad of policemen dressed in a very futuristic outfit staring at them. The guy who looked like the chief was addressing them.

"Well?" the Police Chief continued.

"Umm we were just here minding our own business when-" John began.

"Now don't give me that, I just saw you guys make a prehistoric animal disappear. Who are you and what are you doing? Are you part of the genetic re-creation institute?" the Police Chief asked.

"I have absolutely no idea what you talking about," Calvin lied.

"If you don't say the truth; I'm going to have to take you downtown with me," the Police Chief said in a serious tone.

Just then John fired at the squad. They all disappeared in the blast.

"AAHHH! YOU'VE GOT US INTO EVEN BIGGER PROBLEMS!" Calvin exclaimed in horror.

"Nope, I just sent them 1 minute into the future, hopefully they won't realize what happened," John explained.

"Genius," said Calvin.

"Now let's get out of here," said Rousseau.

"I agree," said Hobbes.

"Don't you want to stay a little longer and explore the future more in depth?" asked Calvin.

"NO! THE PAST 2 DAYS HAVE BEEN FILLED WITH MORE TIME TRAVEL THAN I EVER WANT TO HAVE IN THE REST OF MY LIFE. I WANT TO GO HOME AND REST **NOW.**" Hobbes roared.

"Fine, fine we'll go," Calvin said.

They ran back to the time machine and then stepped into it and Calvin fired it up.

#######

When the trip stopped, they found themselves under the oak tree where John and Rousseau had first appeared.

"Well goodbye, for now," Calvin said as he winked at John.

"Yeah, see ya later," said John.

John then zapped Rousseau and then himself. They were both gone leaving no trace.

"Finally, I can now rest from all this time traveling," sighed Hobbes.

Suddenly they heard the sound the time machine makes when it time travels. They turned around and saw that the time machine was gone. Someone had taken it. But when and why?

* * *

**I hope you liked this latest chapter of the story. If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions simply post them in the reviews. See you next chapter.**

_**-AFYTXR**_


	11. Chapter 11: A Letter From the Future

**Welcome to the eleventh chapter of my story. I hope you like it. By the way, this is the longest chapter up to now in this story, so enjoy.**

**#######-Transition in time or place or point of view.**

* * *

**The Ultimate Time Travel Adventure**

**Chapter 11: A Letter from the Future**

Calvin sat in his desk in the classroom. He was BORED. History was the worst subject ever. It had been 2 days since he had returned, and it was now Monday. But Calvin hadn't given up on bringing back technology from the future; also he wanted to talk to John about something. He had brought a new time machine because the last one had been stolen. He had also brought Hobbes and hidden him in his locker. Hobbes of course was unaware that they were going to time travel.

Miss Wormwood passed out tests; it was now the perfect time to go to the future.

"Miss Wormwood?" asked Calvin.

"Yes?" replied Miss Wormwood.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Calvin said.

"No Calvin, you're taking a test. Wait until the class ends," Miss Wormwood replied.

But Calvin was prepared; he clenched his stomach and made a face.

"Please, I feel terrible," he moaned.

"Fine, but do it fast," said Miss Wormwood.

Calvin ran out the door and sprinted through the halls. He smirked; he'd be back a split/second after he left. Maybe he could even get John to help him with some of the questions he remembered.

#######

He opened his locker and Hobbes staggered outside.

"Finally FRESH AIR!" he gasped, "now what is it you brought me here for?"

"Come on, I'll show you," said Calvin.

Calvin and Hobbes both ran to the bathroom. Hobbes opened one of the bathroom stalls revealing the time machine inside.

"NOOOO! I REFUSE; I'LL NEVER ENTER THAT HORRENDOUS MACHINE AGAIN," Hobbes cried out.

"Don't worry; it's not the time machine," Calvin lied.

"Then why does it say Time Machine on the side?" asked Hobbes.

"Umm, well I'm reusing cardboard," said Calvin.

"I thought the time machine was stolen," said Hobbes.

"Umm, just climb aboard and you'll see that it's not really **the** time machine," said Calvin.

"That doesn't make me feel better at all," said Hobbes.

Reluctantly he climbed aboard.

Calvin clicked a few buttons and the time machine was off traveling through hyperspace.

#######

"You incompetent liar," said Hobbes.

"I had to do it or else you wouldn't have wanted to come," Calvin said.

"Gee I wonder why," said Hobbes as he rolled his eyes.

As Hobbes went to pee Calvin looked around the bathroom, things had certainly improved here in the future.

"Come on; let's go find John," said Calvin.

#######

After a lot of walking through the school, they eventually found John sitting alone at a lunch table.

"Hello," said Calvin.

"Augh! What are you doing here?" John cried out.

"That's what I'm wondering too," said Hobbes.

"Well you see, you never gave me a working invention from the future," said Calvin.

"Yes I did," said John.

"IT WAS A SNOWBLOWER THAT GOT ME GROUNDED FOR A MONTH," shouted Calvin.

"First of all, lower your voice," said John as he noticed people were beginning to stare, "and second of all, you didn't specify what the invention had to be."

"Well, I'm specifying now, give me a good invention that won't get me in trouble and instead will make me rich and famous," said Calvin.

"Why should I?" asked John.

"Because I accompanied you on your death sled ride," Calvin said.

Hobbes moaned at the mention of the sled ride.

"Fine, I'll give you an invention, but why'd you have to come now?" asked John.

"Because something very important has happened," said Calvin.

"What?" asked John.

"Wait a second," said Hobbes, "you haven't told me either?"

"Shut up and listen you moron," said Calvin.

"Nincompoop," said Hobbes.

"Anyways, yesterday I received a letter in the mail," Calvin began to explain.

"Oh, my parents have told me about that thing called mail," said John, "you had to wait weeks to receive a response. So who sent it to you?

"That's the weird part, it was from myself," said Calvin.

"So?" asked Hobbes, "you've sent yourself letters through the mail many times."

"But I didn't send this one, you'll understand when I show it to you," Calvin explained.

Calvin took out a letter and put it on the lunch table for John and Hobbes to see.

_Dear Calvin,_

_I have sent you this letter to warn you about something, but also tell you what to do. In case you're wondering, I'm you from the future but went back in time and sent you this letter through the mail 2 weeks before you will receive it. Now that you're reading it, let me explain it to you._

_READ THIS PARAGRAPH ONLY, WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE WITH JOHN TO READ THE REST OF THE LETTER. Tomorrow you need to take the time machine to school, also take Hobbes. During History you will receive a test, that is the perfect time for you to sneak out and go for the time machine. If Hobbes is reluctant to go, force that fur ball to ride it. Travel 80 years into the future and find John. Then you will read the rest of this message._

_Precisely 8 seconds after you left your time, there was a fire in the classroom you left. The fire will not burn all the school, only the classroom, but people will still be forced to evacuate. The fire was meant to kill you. It originated from your desk; someone had put an inflamator (it's from the future, it can make something burn) under your desk. But don't worry about that yet, go to the principals office, no one will see you because the school will be evacuating. Inside there will be a safe; the combination is 01-03-05-07-09. Enter it and in the safe you will find a briefcase among other stuff. Take the briefcase and DO NOT OPEN IT. Then somehow escape the building and go back to John's time._

_Once you're back at John's time, travel to the top of the hill where you rode the sled, and you will find the next letter there. Do not show this letter to anyone but John, Hobbes and Rousseau. Only they can accompany you. Good luck on your mission and I hope you can successfully do it. If you succeed, you will understand why it must be you and not me who does this mission (even though we're the same person)._

_Sincerely_

_Your friend Calvin_

_PS: -_

"What happened to the PS?" asked Hobbes.

"I don't know," said Calvin, "apparently it got cut off."

"This is very weird," said John, "do you think we should do what it says?"

"Well of course! I trust myself," said Calvin.

"Fine," said John, "go do that thing with the briefcase in your time, and come back at night today. I will sneak into the school with Rousseau and we can then proceed with the instruction on the letter."

"What? So I have to go with you into the fire?" asked Hobbes incredulously.

"Yes," said Calvin, "I'm going to need backup in case something happens."

#######

Calvin and Hobbes were now back in the bathroom.

"I still don't understand why I have to go with you," said Hobbes, "not only are we time travelling, but also we're going right into danger."

"Oh come one, I thought tigers were all brave and stuff," said Calvin.

Hobbes growled and jumped in the time machine. Calvin adjusted the dials and levers and then they were off.

#######

"We're here, now lets try to stick together," said Calvin.

They both went out of the bathroom and ran through the empty halls. As they got closer to the classroom it started getting hotter. When they were right beside it they saw that the whole classroom was on fire, not only that but the roof in the hallway was starting to catch fire too.

"Come on, the principals office is at the end of the hallway," said Calvin, "I've been there many times."

Calvin had just run under the piece of roof that was catching fire, when it collapsed leaving he and Hobbes each in a different side of the hall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT DO I DO?" Calvin asked as he began to panic.

"Just keep going and get what you need from the office, I'll think of a way to save you," said Hobbes.

#######

Calvin ran off away from the burning blockade, and entered the office. In a giant leap he was at the safe.

"What was the combination?" said Calvin out loud.

He desperately tried to remember it.

#######

Hobbes ran off away from the blockade, he had an idea on how to save Calvin but he wasn't sure if it would work.

#######

Calvin had finally remembered the combination, he rapidly inserted it and the safe opened. He looked through the contents and eventually spotted the briefcase. He took it out and closed the safe. He tried to run but the briefcase was too heavy, instead he had to drag it behind him.

#######

Hobbes had reached the bathroom and inside was the time machine. He stared at all the buttons, dials, and levers. How was he going to figure out which lever did what?

#######

Calvin struggled to pull the briefcase; he was almost at the barrier. But now what?

Suddenly the roof behind him gave away. Calvin was now cornered; he had no way to go. There was a fire blockade at each side of the hallway and the roof above him was starting to give away. Calvin struggled for breath as the heat intensified.

#######

Hobbes had now resorted to clicking every single button, dial, and lever like crazy and hope for the best. He found himself spinning around like crazy in hyperspace. Calvin definitively piloted better than this. Eventually after what seemed like an eternity of spinning up, down, left, right, forwards, backwards, and other six-dimensional directions, the ride stopped. Hobbes found himself upside down, he put himself together again and looked around, considering that the wall of the bathroom were no longer there, and there was free empty space as far as the eye could see, he guessed he had probably traveled to the past.

Hobbes felt a spear slowly pinch his back. He turned around and saw a Native American holding a spear looking at him curiously.

#######

Calvin struggled for breath, everything was fading. Was this the end?

* * *

**Thank you for reading this latest chapter of my story. I hope you liked it, I will be uploading more chapters soon.**

**_-AFYTXR_**


	12. Chapter 12: Saving Calvin and Hobbes

**Welcome to the 12****th**** chapter of my story. I hope you're enjoying it. I will try to finish uploading up to chapter 15 these next few weeks so that I can then take a break for finals.**

**#######-Transition in time or place or point of view**

* * *

**The Ultimate Time Travel Adventure**

**Chapter 12: Operation: Save Calvin and Hobbes**

Hobbes felt a pinch in his back; he slowly turned around and found himself staring at a Native American holding a spear.

Hobbes slowly moved his hand and clicked one of the buttons of the time machine.

"See you later weirdo!" said Hobbes.

Hobbes turned around and prepared to blast into hyperspace. He never did.

The time machine display read: _ERROR: Time Machine Engine has been overloaded. The Time Machine has entered lockdown until the engine is sufficiently cooled down to work._

Hobbes simply stared at the message in disbelief.

"Why you rotten retarded stupid disgusting crap of overused wires!" Hobbes exclaimed in anger.

Hobbes felt a big hand grab him from the back, he turned around and snarled, but it was too late. He realized that more Native Americans from the tribe had arrived.

The Native Americans took two poles and tied Hobbes' legs and paws to the poles, then they were off walking through the plains of the Old West taking Hobbes with them.

"Noo!" Hobbes exclaimed, "this is all a mistake; you guys don't understand I'm only he because my idiotic friend built a time machine!"

#######

John and Rousseau walked together towards the school. It was very late at night and few of the houses had their lights on. John had already briefed Rousseau in on what had happened.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't bring our hover boards," Rousseau complained.

"Shush, we're almost at the school gate," said John.

John and Rousseau managed to easily trick the guard by hiding an animal sound playback instrument in a bush and then passing through the gate when the guard went to investigate the bush.

"Okay, we have two minutes before the time we both agreed they should warp in at," said John.

They both ran over the bathroom and waited.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Rousseau, "I'm tired."

"Hmm, they seem to be late," said John.

"Or not coming at all, let's just go," said Rousseau.

"What if you're right, and they're not coming at all," said John.

"I'm always right, so come on," Rousseau urged.

"No," said John, "what if they go stuck somewhere in time and need our help?"

"Oh no, I don't want any more time travel, especially not with you," said Rousseau.

John simply took out with time gun and shot it at Rousseau. He then pointed it at himself and shot.

#######

By now Hobbes had been carried all the way to the Native's camp. Everyone simply stared at him.

"This must be a mistake; I demand you let me go immediately," Hobbes ordered.

Instead the whole tribe gathered around him, and then they bowed to him.

"Ooh, this isn't so bad," said Hobbes, "okay I use my godlike powers to make you release me."

Suddenly Hobbes smelled a familiar smell.

"Mmm, smells like Tuna," he said as his mouth began to water.

But he also started to feel a burning feeling in his back. He turned around to look at the floor, and to his horror, there was a fire under him slowly burning his back.

"AUGH! LET ME GO, I'M YOUR GOD TIGER DON'T BURN ME YOU FOOLS. AUGH! THIS IS ALL CALVIN'S FAULT!" Hobbes shouted.

#######

"One day you're gonna pay for all the time travel you have made me do," said Rousseau.

"Shush you big sissy," said John.

John looked around at the bathroom.

"Hey their time machine isn't even here," said John.

"So?" asked Rousseau.

"So it means that they did leave this time and weren't trapped in the burning building," John explained.

"So then why didn't they make it to our time?" Rousseau asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find out," said John.

"How in the world are we going to find out?" asked Rousseau incredulously.

"Simple, we'll use a Time Trail Analyzer to analyze the time particles they left behind after entering hyperspace to point us to the location they managed to go to," explained John.

"Oh of course, it's simple," said Rousseau sarcastically.

John took out his time pistol he switched the mode it was on, and then fired. It fired a blue beam in the shape of a flashlight beam that revealed a trail of particles floating in the middle of the bathroom. Then the beam turned off and the location was displayed on the small digital display on the pistol.

"Okay, now we have the time coordinates," said John, "it was simple."

John fired a shot at Rousseau, and then fired at himself.

#######

John and Rousseau found themselves in the middle of a huge field, a great red sun was slowly falling towards the horizon.

"I mean this place is beautiful and everything, but why on earth would they come here," said Rousseau.

"Who knows, but look there's the time machine!" John exclaimed.

"But why has it been left alone in the middle of this field?" asked Rousseau as he looked around.

John got closer to the time machine, he saw smoke coming out of the main control panel and a warning message flashing on all the monitors.

"It overheated," John said.

"But why?" Rousseau asked.

"Look at it," said John, "it looks like some ridiculous brainless creature got into it and clicked every single possible button and lever."

"But why would they do that?" asked Rousseau.

"I don't know, Calvin would definitively know better than to simply do all this mess," said John.

"That's weird," said Rousseau, "so what do we do now?"

They both looked around the field, Rousseau squinted, far away over a hill he thought he could see smoke rising. He took a big breath.

"Mmm!" Rousseau exclaimed.

He started walking towards the fire far away.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" asked John.

"Food, yummy delicious food," Rousseau muttered.

John looked further away and saw the smoke as well.

"I guess we can start looking for them over there," he said as he began to follow Rousseau.

#######

Half an hour had passed since John and Rousseau had started walking towards the fire. By now they could see the fire clearly, and some shapes around the fire. They could see that a creature had been put over the fire a few minutes earlier. Rousseau took another deep breath.

"Mmm, smells like Tuna," Rousseau said.

He squinted trying to see what the odd creature they were cooking was. It looked similar Rousseau thought, but he didn't know what. Then he heard the creature scream.

"THAT'S HOBBES!" Rousseau shouted.

"What?" asked John as he squinted to try to look at the figure.

"THEY'RE COOKING HOBBES!" Rousseau exclaimed.

With that said, Rousseau grabbed the time pistol from John, switched the dials like crazy and shot at Hobbes. Well he shot at Hobbes, but the shot missed Hobbes by a few meters and hit a Native American.

"What are you doing?" said John angrily.

Rousseau in his fear for Hobbes simply moved the dials around again and took another shot. This one hit the fire, making it disappear.

"GIVE ME THAT PISTOL BEFORE YOU CAUSE EVEN MORE TIME DAMAGE YOU INCOMPETENT MORON, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO AIM!" John roared.

Rousseau took one final shot, this one finally hit Hobbes who was still wondering why the fire had disappeared, and with that we was gone.

"Ahh, Operation: Save Calvin and Hobbes, has now been successfully completed," said Rousseau rather proudly of himself.

"SUCESSFULLY COMPLETED?" exclaimed John incredulously, "YOU JUST SENT A NATIVE AMERICAN TO WHO KNOWS WHERE, YOU SENT A **FIRE** TO WHO KNOWS WHERE, AND YOU SENT HOBBES TO WHO KNOWS WHERE. PLUS WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE CALVIN IS. YOU CALL THAT **SUCCESSFUL** YOU INCOMPETENT MORON?"

"You're just jealous that I was the one who saved the day," said Rousseau as he stuck out his tongue at John.

John was about to reply but an arrow that whizzed in between both of them cut him off, they slowly turned around and realized that they were still facing a tribe of fully armed, and very mad Native Americans. They screamed and ran.

John found himself running through the field with all his might, he felt Rousseau keeping up with him but suddenly John's foot got caught in a hole. The rest of John's body slammed forward and his head crashed against the ground. John looked up, blood was splashing out his nose and he was dazed, he couldn't see clearly. He tried to ignore the pain from his twisted ankle, and the throbbing pain in his head. He looked ahead and saw Rousseau still running and being chased by the Native Americans, then his head fell to the ground and everything went dark.

* * *

**Thank you for reading Chapter 12 in my story, I hope you enjoyed it. So basically here's how our story is so far: Calvin has fainted in a burning building, Hobbes is somewhere in time along with 2 other items scattered elsewhere in time, John has fainted in the middle of a field at night, and Rousseau is being chased by a tribe of Native Americans.**

**-**_**AFYTXR**_


End file.
